


Blogathon 2005 Drabbles -- Season Four/Season Five

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blogathon 2005 Drabbles -- Season Four/Season Five

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blogathon 2005. Prompts provided by LJ's popfly.

1\. **Title:** Jesus Ranch  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Four  
**Rating:** PG

__

"It was a big day on Jesus Ranch"  
-Jesus Ranch, Tenacious D

* * *

"It's owned by some kind of religious cult ," Justin hissed into the phone. "They have no idea we're here scouting for the biggest homo movie of all fucking time."

"Hmm," Brian murmured. Justin heard the rustle of papers and the distinctive beep of the fax machine. Brian at his multi-tasking best. He figured he should be grateful Brian wasn't getting a blow job at the same time.

"There's ostriches. And emus." Justin shifted the cell and wrinkled his nose. "It smells like--"

"Let me guess," Brian drawled. "Emu shit?"

"This llama keeps eyeing my ass!"

"Welcome to Hollywood, Sunshine."

 

2\. **Title:** Freefall  
**Timeframe:** Episode 511  
**Rating:** PG

__

"Pull the ripchord  
The chute has lost its sail"  
\- Ripchord, Rilo Kiley

* * *

The tips of Brian's fingers get cold every time he thinks of how close he came to losing everything.

He doesn't believe in God, but he prayed during that fifteen minute ride to Babylon. Then he found Justin and, in a heartbeat, his world-view shifted. Now, he knows what he needs.

He never expected to propose marriage. However, once he'd made the decision, he sure as fuck never thought he'd be turned down.

So he sells the loft. He sells Babylon. He does whatever he has to do.

He knows he's in freefall. And only Justin can save him now.

 

3\. **Title:** Drift  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Five  
**Rating:** PG

__

"If the water's cold I just might swim  
If the sun shines right, I might be here all day"  
\- Drift On, Butterfly Boucher

* * *

Sometimes Justin wonders if the bashing was worse, or if he took a bad batch of E, and that somewhere his body lies attached to tubes and ventilators and everything that's happened in the last five years is nothing more than a drug-induced dream. Because never could he imagine being in a park, having a picnic... with Brian Kinney.

He squints up at Brian, who pauses in the act of popping a grape into his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing." Justin smiles and rests his head on Brian's stomach. If it's not real, he decides that he doesn't want to wake up.


End file.
